


But— Idiotic People Do Idiotic Things

by xxELF21xx



Series: Special Abilities AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble-ish?, I Don't Even Know, In which Oikawa just sorta. . . Sits there on the fence of love, Love Confessions, M/M, Realization, Senpai Notice Me, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa was special. Special in a way that everyone would often turn their heads and just stare at him as if he were a star. Oikawa Tooru knew what to do, what to say and how to act to get attention. </p><p>But he just wasn't sure what to do, what to say or how to act to get Iwaizumi's attention. And as always: idiotic people do idiotic things to gain the attention they really want.</p><p>—</p><p>The "this person has a special power" AU I randomly came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But— Idiotic People Do Idiotic Things

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with the crappy writing. Also, this AU isn't really an AU that is super common cause I made it up... sorry 
> 
> Un'beta-d. Spot a mistake? Please let me know! Leave me a message/comment on how I should improve or maybe. . . Send me a pairing that you may want to feature and who gets what ability/"power" in this AU and I might just do it cause I've really got nothing to do! Just please try not to send in requests with werewolves or vampires; I'm not keen on writing them. Although, if you really want them. . . I guess I can accept vampires. 
> 
> Twilight has, after all, scarred me for life.

**But— Idiotic People Do Idiotic Things**

_Oikawa Tooru_ was a boy who was too nice, too smart,  _too perfect_ , in the eyes of many. Some may just pass it off as Tooru being "talented", while others blame it on luck. But Tooru knew he was different. Was it good? Was it bad? He wasn't so sure.

Ever since he was young, he'd had a way with people. Sweet talking them, flattering, commending, or just plain talking—Tooru aced at it. Several a times, he'd find himself blankly talking to a stranger about something he'd made up; just because the stranger was. . . So. . . _interested_ in it. Tooru would spare a glance at his partner, and as if some weird voodoo were at work, visions and words and colours and frames and memories would fold themselves into a mosaic tile above the person's head. Everything that the person was interested in, from colours to dates to numbers to seasons to weather to people—all of them would be displayed neatly in that one huge mosaic. 

Taking the attention of the person could never have been easier.

Most times, Tooru would focus on the person and ramble on and on, only sparing a few glances at the "memory mosaics" (he'd dubbed them as), but sometimes; the mosaics would catch his attention and his mind would capture it, his hands would itch for art utensils and a canvas and his lips would want to actually  _shut up_ and stop talking just to get the mosaic on a surface. Those times, Tooru concluded, were the best of times. His mind would be so focused and wired that Tooru would eventually finish the art piece tired and sore all over. 

Those art pieces were always presents to the people who'd managed to catch his attention. 

The first was his mother and father. His mother had a lilac mosaic of wonderful tales: flowers on one coloured a nice flourish of rich colours and Tooru could swear he could  _feel_ the soft petals of the various flowers. A tile showcased his mother's entire family, smiling tenderly. A huge part of the mosaic was covered in all sorts of stuff: work, food, himself, friends, art, colours, etc. And a small part of it remained white. His father's was pretty amazing, too. Neat, pale colours blended nicely with images of his father's childhood, hobbies, experiences and a touch of monologues here and there. All the thoughts that Tooru's father never said sewed themselves in places on the mosaic. His mother, though, was always one to speak her mind; which meant that there were hardly any words on it. But Tooru admired his father's words. In his father's smooth, slightly messy; with curls on the "i"s and "s"s, many phrases that Tooru would try to figure out sat on the centre and in corners. 

He then puts it down on paper. Every curve, every shade, every tone  every outline, every colour, all painstakenly bled onto the paper. Once finished, he'd frame it and gave it to his parents on their anniversary. The shock and joy on their faces made Tooru feel like he was flying, their showers of "I love you"s and "oh my"s and "how?"s would rebound in his head, all tinkling softly. And the mosaics would evolve and change too. But Tooru never gave them the newer drawings he'd made. 

He wouldn't. He wanted to capture the change, slowly. By now, he's had three different sketch books filled with mosaics of his parents. 

But one sketch book was special to him. It was of Iwaizumi's mosaics. His long time and bestest friend's. Tooru would pick the book up and flip it's pages softly, slowly looking through the memories Iwaizumi's had, and the different ranges of dark and light colours that depict another story circle around randomly on the page. If this was Iwaizumi's whole life, then it wouldn't be that difficult to capture his attention, would it? 

So, _why,_ after so long, did Iwaizumi fail to notice him? Why did Iwaizumi never look at Tooru like the others? There was no admiration, love, or any other emotion that could hold attention on Iwaizumi's face or mosaic whenever Tooru talked to the black-haired boy. Wrenching the sketch book across his room, Tooru buried his entire body under the covers and cried.

 _I just want Iwa-chan to notice me. I just want him to **look** at me. _He would think,  _but why do I want it so bad?_

 

**♡**

 

Today was one of  _those_ days where Iwaizumi would get called out by some girl to be confessed to in one of the staircases in school. Tooru gritted his teeth, slapping the ball harshly on the floor as he threw it into the air, running with all his might; giving a forceful jump, and slamming the ball so hard it resounded with a tremendous  _slap!_ Kindaichi shivered slightly as he asked, 'Oikawa _-san?_ ' Toori forced a grin, 'I'm alright. Please tell coach I need a break!' With a wink toward the screaming girls that had witnessed the serve (when did they even  _arrive?)_ , Tooru took off, running to the cursed stairwell in search of Iwaizumi. 

Tooru was just about to give his usual wide grin and a cheerful "Iwa-chan!" when he saw the other boy hugging a girl. Tooru's grin slid off his face, and he clenced his fists. The girl. . . Was cute. In a sense. Slightly curled black hair pulled up in a bun with a blue and white bow, slightly shorter than Iwaizumi, rather slim, and small hands, the girl would have fit the bill for most. Namely Kindaichi. Tooru mused angrily. He knew that girl. First year, class three. Kure Haruna. Light brown eyes, small nose and nice looking lips. Kindaichi had talked about her for a while, but showed no real interest in her. Tooru spared a last glance at the two, before he pulled away. His shoes forced a shrill squeak as he sprinted away.

Why was he so upset about this? He should be glad. Iwaizumi actually snagged himself a girl. Tooru couldn't help but feel a few tears escape.

He ran to the club room, changing briskly, and dashed out again. He could collect his shoes tomorrow. He needed to get back to his house and ask his mother about things. As he was leaving the block, Iwaizumi passed by. 'Oi! Shitty-kawa! Where're you going?!' Iwaizumi roared angrily. Tooru ignored him, tugging away the hand that held onto his wrists. 'Leave me alone.' He said, voice cold.

Iwaizumi could go to Haruna-chan, for all Tooru cares.

It wasn't until he stepped off the bus and walked into his street that he realised what he was doing. His phone had vibrated countless times on the trip back, but Tooru ignored all of them. He'd only replied when Kindaichi had texted to ask if he was feeling well.

 _Not sure. Tell coach I'm going home early._  He'd replied.  

His pacing slowed down, eyes trained on the cement. Why was he so agitated, anyway? Iwaizumi was nothing more than his best friend, damn it! Closing his eyes, he tried his best to clear away his thoughts. He turned into a corner and walked for a while more, pondering if his mother was back from work. 

Opening the door, he stepped in to find his mother taking her shoes off. 'Oh, Tooru! What're you doing here? Did practice end extra early today?' His mother asked, slightly concerned. Tooru felt his entire body sag as he leaned against his mother. 'Tooru!' His mother panicked. 'Mom,' Tooru croaked, 'mom, I don't know what's wrong with me.' His mother gaped silently as her son hugged her. 'Oh, Tooru, let's go inside and have a nice talk, alright?'

Tooru dragged his feet into his room, eyes burning and heart aching. He lay in bed, letting his thoughts run free. Volleyball, classes, University choices, volleyball in university, Tobio and Hinata's freak quicks and budding relationship, next year's team captain,  _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan._ Tooru broke away from dreamland when his mother came in, carrying a tray of candies and a mug of hot chocolate (Tooru loved hot chocolates, and they tasted amazing with Japanese candy and marshmallows). Tooru can't help but feel a twinge of something break in him. 'There, there, Tooru, what happened, hm?' His mother softly hummed. Slowly, slowly, slowly, Tooru told his mother everything.

His mother said nothing, only hugging him and feeding him his drink and sweet occassionally, always patting his back lightly. By the end of his explanation, Tooru was a sobbing, horrible and downright  _miserable_ mess. 'Mom, what do I do?' Tooru asked, crying heavily into his mother's crsip white shirt. She didn't have the time to change while comforting him, Tooru guessed. His mother patted his back, soothingly telling him, 'Tooru, you're  _jealous_ of those other girls that confess to Iwaizumi-chan. I'm sure you know why.' Tooru sniffed, processing his mother's words. 

And ever so slowly, Tooru felt a blush paint his face. 'B-but—' Tooru stuttered uneasily, thoughts in a huge muddle. His mother laughed lightly, eyes crinkling. 'The way you look at him whenever he is around, the way your eyes always shine and your face is slightly pink when you talk about him, the way you always look forward to his visits and the way you always cling to him—it was so obvious you liked him, ever since you first met him, too. You may be able to look at people's thoughts; but I think I can see what you feel for Iwaizumi-chan.' Tooru's blush worsened and he whined, curling into his covers. 'I'll leave you to rest. Finish up your treat and leave the tray outside the door, alright?' His mother said as she left, clicking the door close.

Okay, yeah, he was in love with his best friend. But, does Iwaizumi  _like_ him?

 

**♡**

 

The next three days, he called in sick. The team kept trying to contact him, but he turned them away. Even Karasuno heard about it. Tooru's mother allowed the crows to visit, and in a long while, Tooru was able to smile and enjoy himself at his own pace. The libero, Nishinoya, was constantly teasing the team's ace, Azumane, about his looks and various other small matters. The captain and vice captain, Sawamura and Sugawara, tried to keep the team in control; but failed whenever Tooru changed the subject. The other second years, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita, were on either side, which Tooru found super amusing. The inseperable first years, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, seldom talked; too occupied in keeping poor Yamaguchi warm from the cold he was suffering from. Hinata-chan and Tobio fought rather adorably, having Tooru think how compatible they are together. The two managers, it would seem, had fun making fun of  _everyone._  Tanaka, the baldie, was the funniest.

The night soon turned old and Tooru bid the crows goodbye. 'We'll see you next time we come over, Oikawa-san!' Hinata cheered. Kageyama smiled, and Tooru was a little shocked.  _Those two are way too adorable._ Tooru felt the energy leave his body as he waved a last goodbye to Nishinoya, and he turned away, feeling overly tired and sun-burned. 

Tooru dragged himself to the bathroom to clean up before checking his phone to clear the notifications.

  _7 missed calls from Head Coach_

_9 missed calls from Coach Mizoguchi_

_11 missed calls from Yahaba Shigeru_

_6 missed calls from Matsukawa Issei_

_2 texts from Hanamaki Takahiro:_

**_Oikawa, Kindaichi told us you're feeling unwell. You alright?_ **

**_Oi! Iwaizumi told me you ran off?! What the hell?_ **

_3 missed calls from Watari Shinji_

_I text from Watari Shingi:_

**_Hey, Oikawa, Iwaizumi's a mess. Hurry back before we drag you._ **

_6 missed calls from Kindaichi Yuutaro_

_3 texts from Kindaichi Yuutaro:_

**_Oikawa-san, are you alright?_ **

**_Oikawa-san, the seniors and coaches are getting pissed at you._ **

**_Oikawa-san! Are you planning on ignoring everyone!?_ **

_1 missed call from Kunimi Akira_

_4 texts from Kunimi Akira:_

**_Oikawa-san, feel better soon!_ **

**_Oikawa-san, what did you do?_ **

**_Oikawa-san, are you there?_ **

**_Oikawa-san, please let us in your house to check up on you._ **

_4 texts from Kyotani Kentaro:_

**_How long are you planning on hiding?_ **

**_Are you really doing this?_ **

**_Hey, answer some of us, at least!_ **

**_Oi! Oikawa-san!_ **

_3 missed calls from Kaneo Yuda_

_5 missed calls from Motomu Sawauchi_

_10 missed calls from Heisuke Shido_

_2 texts from Heisuke Shido:_

**_It's Heisuke. I know you don't want to talk, but at least tell us what's wrong._ **

**_Heisuke again, we're going over to your place_ soon.**

Tooru hovered above each of the notifications, before deciding to delete them.

_Delete all?_

_Yes,_ Tooru clicked. He then saw Iwaizumi's name pop up at the top of the bar.

_45 missed calls from Iwaizumi Hajime :D_

_300 texts from Iwaizumi Hajime :D_

**_Oikawa, where are you going?_ **

**_Oikawa, where the fuck did you run off to?_ **

**_Oikawa, are you feeling ill?_ **

**_I asked and Kindaichi said that you looked really angry when you served a ball straight after I left. Why?_ **

**_Shitty-kawa, reply me._ **

**_Oi, Trash-kawa, I'm not a patient person._ **

**_Don't blame me if I spam your notifications, you piece of shit._ **

**_Oikawa, where are you?_ **

**_Oikawa, are you sick?_ **

**_You really ill?_ **

**_Shit-kawa, are you really avoiding all of us?_ **

**_Open the damn door._ **

**_Oi. I'm telling you to open the door to your house._ **

**_Fine. We take it that you're ill._ **

**_You feeling better? Think we can meet to walk to school?_ **

**_You still not coming?_ **

**_Your assignments are sent via email. Go and get them done._ **

**_Coach and Head Coach are super mad. Better let them know wtf happened to you._ **

**_Oikawa, open the door, I'm alone._ **

**_FINE. I'M LEAVING._ **

**_Would you stop avoiding us?_ **

Tooru read further down, all the way until—  _ **you don't let us in, but you let the Karasuno team in? That means you're feeling a shit load better. Come to school tomorrow. There's a test on chapters 6 to 10 for English.**_ Does Tooru have a chance of escaping?

 

**♡**

 

Tooru flashes a wide smile when he enters the gates of the school. A mob of girls instantly attack him, streaming questions he can't catch, he smiles and laughs politely. 'Alright. I need to go to morning practice!' He shouts when he sees the captain of the girls' volleyball team glare at him. The girls around him instantly wilt, all chorusing their disappointment as they head for their own respective destinations. 'Where were you?' The girls' captain accuses, eyes flashing dangerously. Tooru laughs nervously, head tilting and smile tuned sheepish. 'I was a little sluggish and my head was burning pretty badly. And I think I sorta pulled a muscle when I did a serve, too. Sorry.' The girl's features instantly relax.

'Go before your coach complains to my coach. Don't affect my team's performance, Oikawa.' Tooru shouts a "yes, ma'am!" at the retreating figure and jogs slowly to the gym. He is already changed, anyways, and he enters softly, watching as Watari reprimands the first years about running around the gym with food. 'Watari-chan!' Tooru interrupts, snatching the entire team's attention, 'just leave them be. You were like that once too, y'know.' Watari instantly stops, face turning pink as he calls attention toward Tooru. 'Finally back?' Tooru flashes a grin, 'sorry.'

Morning practice starts as soon as Iwaizumi walks in, Tooru ignores him, opting to have the team do conditioning and have a friendly set before they are dismissed to go clean up. All the while, Tooru was never near Iwaizumi. He still wasn't sure of his own feelings just yet.

During lessons and lunch, Iwaizumi tried to hound Tooru down, but Tooru managed to escape,  _barely._  And finally, the time for clubs came. Tooru made sure that he was the first to change and get there—when he realised that Iwaizumi was already there. 'Hey, Oikawa.' He'd said, not pausing to look at him. A twinge of hurt passed through him. Tooru silently changed as well, waiting silently by playing on his phone whilst waiting for the others. During practice, Iwaizumi hadn't talked more than three sentences to Tooru. The last sentence, though, caught Tooru off by surprise. 'Trash-kawa, you'd better stop running away.' Tooru only grinned and continued to listen to his coaches press him about his absence. 

Practice ended early when Matsukawa and Hanamaki decide to curse the weather and had the rain grace Miyagi. 'I forgot my umbrella at home!' Kunimi wailed when he did not find an umbrella in his bag. Tooru and Iwaizumi said their goodbyes when Kindaichi lent the extra umbrella he had to Kunimi. 'See you tomorrow!' The others chorused.

The two of them walked silently to the bus stop, waiting for the bus that would arrive in around three minutes. Tooru kept his mouth shut, focusing on the nice cement that supported the bus stop.  _It's really nice,_ Tooru complimented mentally. When the bus arrived, Tooru jumped up giddily and boarded the bus, even though he knew he would splash water onto himself and get both their pants soaked. Throughout the ten minute ride, Tooru apologised cheekily, laughing merrily whenever Iwaizumi would sneeze from the cold air conditioning and his half wet pants. Tooru would try to block off the sneezes, albeit unsuccessfully. And each time, he would get an earful from the shorter male. 

'Sorry!' Tooru apologised again when they stepped out if the bus and Tooru had once again managed to splash water onto them both. Iwaizumi said nothing, eyes pierced in a glare. Tooru felt his life smoothen out again as he rambled on about the Karasuno team when they came over, not caring if Iwaizumi was actually paying any attention.

Finally, they returned the corner where they would seperate. Tooru didn't notice when Iwaizumi said that he would go to Tooru's house. He didn't notice that Iwaizumi was getting fed up with the "and their libero was. . ."s and the "remember Hinata? Shrimpy. . ."s and the "ohhhhhh and their second years"s and the like. Once they had taken their shoes off, Iwaizumi slammed Tooru onto the wall, shutting Tooru up effectively. 'Eh? Iwa- _chan?'_ Tooru questioned, eyes averting back and forth. 'Would you  _shut up_ about the Karasuno team?' Iwaizumi ground out, Tooru laughed, 'are you  _jealous,_ Iwa _-chan?'_ When Iwaizumi retorted with a "yes", Tooru couldn't help himself.

He cried. Sobbing with no grace whatsoever, he cries and leans onto Iwaizumi. 

And Iwaizumi, shocked to the core, stands still. Until, his hands move like clockwork and he picks his sobbing friend up, 'pardon the intrusion,' he tells nobody in particular. Apparently, Tooru's mother has to work full shift at the hospital today. Tooru's father was away on business, Tooru had once rambled. Walking up the stairs, Iwaizumi found Tooru hysterical, laughing bitterly and crying like his pet dog had died, whilst mumbling and  _still_ talking. Iwaizumi laid the crying boy onto bed, pulling his socks and removing his jacket, tossing it into the laundry basket at the door of the bathroom. Tooru took his time to curl up into a ball. 

'Trash-kawa, you okay?' Iwaizumi asked, grabbing forcefully at Tooru's face. 'Iwa _-chan!_ It hurts!' Tooru slurs, voice cracking. Iwaizumi lets go. After a moment of silence, Tooru speaks up, 'why are you jealous when you've scored yourself a girlfriend?' Iwaizumi whirls around to look at Tooru, 'and  _who_ told you that?' Tooru sniffed, 'I saw it. The other day.' Everything seemed to click together now. 'Haruna seems like a nice girl— '.Tooru is cut off when Iwaizumi grabs his face again. 

Scrunching his face up from pain, Tooru releases a whine. 'She wasn't _confessing_ to me, idiot. She didn't have the courage to talk to you so she went to me. I told her you were taken and she started crying. What was I supposed to do?' Iwaizumi grumbled. Tooru blinked stupidly, when Iwaizumi yelled, 'it was you who ran away, isn't it! The sound of your shoes!' Tooru nodded, eyes red and puffy, and he pouted. 'When was I  _taken?_ By who?' Iwaizumi was now glaring at the brunette, body radiating anger. 'Is that why you went home?' Tooru nodded.

_Smack!_

'Hajime!' Tooru cried at the impact of the slap Iwaizumi gave him. 'I can feel my skin bruising!' Tooru wanted to cry again. 'It's your fault for assuming things.' Iwaizumi reasoned. 'You know what they said about that stairwell! "Confess to the one you love there, and they might accept it"!' Tooru fought back. 'You seemed to have destroyed that myth by rejecting all the people that confessed to you.' Iwaizumi snorted. 'Were you jealous because of that, though?' Tooru's cheeks flushed red, and he stuttered to find an answer. 'I-uhm, I was-ah, Iwa-no wait. It's just, I like you, okay?' Tooru confessed, legs crossed on the bed, and head turned with a pout adorning his face. Iwaizumi, who was seated opposite Tooru on the bed, had only one word to say, 'seriously?' 

Tooru slumped in his position and clung to Iwaizumi, 'yeah.' He croaked. 'Oi, Baka-kawa, don't cry on my shirt.' Iwaizumi warned. Tooru was one to rebel, and soon he was sobbing again. 'I'm going crazy, oh my God, Iwa- _chan, I'm going crazy.'_ Iwaizumi snorted, 'I figured that out in the first year we met.' 

Tooru cried even harder. 'It's your fault. I've been lovesick for all those years and everything came crashing down that day, all I ever wanted was for you to notice me!' 

Iwaizumi grabbed Tooru's face again, gentler this time, and tilted his head up. He leaned forward, capturing Tooru in a kiss. Slowly, he let go. 'Why'd you try to get my attention? I don't really want to give it to you.'

'But— idiotic people do idiotic things to gain the attention they really want.'

'You've always had my attention, Oikawa Tooru.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmygod, my fingers. My fingers.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that crap I made. 
> 
> Really. The ending was crap. It turned into shit when Oikawa went back to school. What does this tell us? School is shit. I am trash.
> 
> Rmb: you can request for your OTP/pairing to have the same scenario to happen. If you have Tumblr, request at directioner-elf21 or xxelf21xx for the same genre of trash to be generated. What ability and what happens is completely up to you. Or you can leave it blank and I'll take it as a challenge.
> 
> I need to rest my poor fingers. Crap.
> 
> See you.
> 
> P.S. do you want a sequel? Yes/No? Maybe some r-15???? Cause I'm bored af.


End file.
